The invention relates to an air-guiding device for a motorcycle which is formed for defined guidance of the airstream air flow in the region of a motorcycle fork.
It is desirable for sports motorcycles to make the air resistance values and lift values as low as possible. One region with potential for improvement over conventional solutions has been shown to be the fork aperture with the region between the front wheel and the frontal covering in which the motorcycle fork extends from the front wheel substantially in the vertical direction to the handlebar and for the most part carries out the air supply for the radiator. As a result of the significant air flow turbulence which can be felt in particular at high speeds in the region of the fork aperture, the Cw value and lift of the motorcycle are increased. The supply of air to the radiator is furthermore substantially carried out in an uninfluenced manner and thus with losses.
The object on which the invention is based is therefore to provide an air-guiding device with the help of which the region of the fork aperture of a motorcycle can be improved so that the air resistance and lift of the motorcycle can be reduced and the airstream can be supplied more effectively to the subsequent components in the direction of flow and to the radiator.
According to the invention, there is proposed an air-guiding device for a motorcycle which is formed for defined guidance of the airstream air flow in the region of a motorcycle fork, wherein the air-guiding device has at least one rear guiding element as seen in the longitudinal direction, which guiding element is formed to be fastened fixedly on the motorcycle on the rear side of the motorcycle fork, and a front guiding element as seen in the longitudinal direction, which guiding element is formed to be fastened indirectly or directly on the rear guiding element on the front side of the motorcycle fork, wherein the front guiding element is rotatable with respect to the rear guiding element about a vertical axis.
The longitudinal direction is defined as the direction of travel of the motorcycle, the transverse direction is defined as perpendicular to the longitudinal direction in the lateral direction and the vertical axis is defined as the axis parallel to the motorcycle fork axis. An angled positioning, which is possible in terms of driving dynamics, of the motorcycle fork with respect to the actual vertical axis is not considered here on the grounds of simplicity.
The air-guiding device is formed to bear at least with the front guiding element on the underside flat against the frontal covering and to minimize an intake of air in the vertical direction to the fork crown. Moreover, during travel, the air entering into the region of the fork aperture is guided in a predefined manner to the radiator. As a result of the relative movability of the front to the rear guiding element, air guidance is not only carried out when driving straight ahead, but also during a steering angle in which the motorcycle fork rotates about the vertical axis.
The rear guiding element can preferably be fastened directly on the radiator of the motorcycle and forms a direct connection of the air-guiding device to the radiator. It extends in the transverse direction over the entire width of the fork aperture so that the region is also flatly covered behind the motorcycle fork as seen in the longitudinal direction.
In one advantageous embodiment variant, it is provided that the front guiding element has a front portion for extension on the front side of the motorcycle fork and an adjoining central portion for extension between the motorcycle fork. The two regions thus flatly cover the portion of the fork aperture laterally and in front of the motorcycle fork. The extension of the front guiding element in the longitudinal direction is many times greater than that of the rear guiding element in order to ensure full-surface coverage of the fork aperture and in all driving situations, i.e. also in the case of a steering angle.
An embodiment is furthermore expedient in which the front guiding element has two recesses which are formed to at least partially receive or enclose the motorcycle fork in the circumferential direction. The motorcycle fork should be able to penetrate through the guiding element via the recesses. At the same time, however, the front guiding element can extend around the motorcycle fork in such a manner that the substantially round form in cross-section is reproduced and the front guiding element can enclose the motorcycle fork on the front side. Rounding of the recess is accordingly adapted to the outer diameter of the motorcycle fork in order to avoid air gaps between the recess and the motorcycle fork.
In one expedient embodiment, the rear guiding element also has two recesses which are formed to at least partially engage around the motorcycle fork from behind in the case of a steering angle. The recesses are provided in order to not block a steering movement of the motorcycle fork. In the case of a steering situation, the steered side of the motorcycle fork does not lie within the recess of the rear guiding element. The front guiding element moves in the steering direction with the motorcycle fork and forms, with the rear guiding element, a substantially closed ring around the locked side of the motorcycle fork.
An embodiment is furthermore advantageous in which the front portion of the front guiding element has a front edge with a round outer contour. The front edge or the front guiding element extends in the transverse direction so far to the outside that the motorcycle fork is laterally covered in projection. As a result of this, guidance of air is already realized in the longitudinal direction in front of the motorcycle fork along the fork aperture.
The central portion of the front guiding element is dimensioned in such a manner that it has an extension in the longitudinal direction in order to cover or enclose the motorcycle fork in the longitudinal direction. The fork aperture is thus flatly covered by the front guiding element both laterally and also at the front side.
In a further development of the above embodiment, it is provided that the air-guiding device additionally has a central guiding element as seen in the longitudinal direction which is arranged between the front and rear guiding element, is connected directly to the front guiding element and is rotatable with respect to the rear guiding element about the vertical axis. The use of the central guiding element increases the surface area of the fork aperture which can be covered by the air-guiding element.
In one variant, it is provided that the central guiding element comprises side elements which are arranged laterally on the central guiding element so that they engage around the motorcycle fork on the rear side and can cover the fork aperture in this region. Alternatively, side elements are fastened movably on the rear guiding element, but also extend behind the motorcycle fork for covering.
The construction is further developed to also represent the covering of the radiator side. In the case of a full steering angle, there is only a small distance between motorcycle fork and radiator. A fixed component, for example, on the rear guiding element, can only cover this small region. As a result, a gap is generated in the zero position of the steering and on one side in the case of a steering angle. In order to fully seal off this region and in the case of a steering angle create a clearance for the movement of the motorcycle fork, a movement mechanism is provided on the air-guiding device, by which movement mechanism the side elements are movable relative to the rear guiding element.
In a first embodiment, the movement mechanism is formed as a folding mechanism with side elements which fold away vertically with respect to the rear guiding element. The introduction of force for folding away of the side flap is carried out via the motorcycle fork. In one embodiment, a guide for the direction of movement of the side flap can furthermore be provided at the rear guiding element in order to ensure a defined movement.
In one alternative embodiment, the movement mechanism is formed as a displacement mechanism with side elements arranged displaceably with respect to the rear guiding element, wherein the displacement of the side elements is carried out in a plane which is parallel to a plane of extent of the rear guiding element. The introduction of force for displacement of the side flap is also carried out via the motorcycle fork. In the case of this embodiment, the side flaps can be pushed to the side and onto or below the rear guiding element.
In one further development, it is furthermore provided that the side elements are held on the central guiding element in each case via a spring which exerts in each case a permanent restoring force on the side elements into a starting position. In the case of a return of the motorcycle fork into a straight-ahead position, the side elements are returned to their starting position and thus bear permanently against the motorcycle fork and seal off the fork aperture.
The air-guiding device is furthermore characterized in that the front guiding element, the rear guiding element and/or the central guiding element and/or the side elements are arranged at least in portions lying flat on top of one another. It is preferred that all of the guiding elements lie flat on one another in order to form the disk-like overall body which extends around the motorcycle fork up to the radiator.
In one expedient embodiment variant, guide holes are furthermore provided on the rear guiding element, the shape of which guide holes corresponds to a trajectory of the motorcycle fork in the case of a steering angle, and into which complementary guide means formed on the front guiding element engage in order to move the front guiding element in the case of a steering angle about the vertical axis along the trajectory. The central guiding element can also be correspondingly guided via the guide holes. Molded-on pins, screws or other means known to the person skilled in the art from the prior art can be used as guide means.
In one advantageous embodiment, for connection of the air-guiding device to components of the motorcycle, it is provided that the front guiding element and the rear guiding element have a step in a connecting region to components of the motorcycle seen in a lateral cross-section, which step enables, at least in portions, an overlapping connection to the components of the motorcycle. At the front side, the underside of the frontal covering and, at the rear side, the radiator serve as components of the motorcycle. The air-guiding device terminates via the step-like connection flatly at the motorcycle components, supported in each case in the longitudinal direction and at least partially sealed off.
In order to avoid undesirable friction of the guiding elements on the motorcycle fork, the edges of the guiding elements can be rounded or enclosed with a soft additional material.
Plastic is preferably used as the material for the components of the air-guiding device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Identical reference numbers designate identical parts in all views.